where will our hearts lead us?
by newxbegin
Summary: chapter 2 has just been added. what happends next? when some unexpected guests visit Brooke and Peyton after they both broke up with Lucas...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

**Can my heart be fixed… again? **

"I am so sorry Peyton. I understand if you are mad at me but just give me another chance."

"What? You just walk into my room, trying to make things good. I can't believe I let you even speak, Lucas! How could you?"

"I don't know what was wrong with me…"

"I know it! I believed that you had grown up! I believed that you was another person! I believed that you learned from the time WE cheated. I believed…"

"Don't cry…"

"Just get out! I can't even look at you right now! Now I know how Brooke must have been… TERRIBLE! Whatever Luke… just get out."

"Peyton… I am sorry. I broke up with Brooke, if that feels better!"

"No! It doesn't. Because it all hurts the same in the end. Now please get out…"

Lucas POV

Lucas walked out of Peyton's room and when he was outside he called Brooke. - Now I don't get Peyton, I can get back with Brooke. –

"_Hey this is Brooke's cell and I am probably having a really great time… speak and I will call you back."_

"Hey Brooke. I am sorry, can you please call me back? Lucas."

Lucas walked home and was not really okay that Peyton turned him down. He felt guilty about cheating with Brooke but he was glad that they both didn't know that he was dating both at the same time. He told them that the couldn't tell anyone.

Lucas heard his cellphone and saw that it was Brooke.

"What do you want Lucas?"

"I made a mistake. I thought I was better alone but I was wrong. I need you!"

"Well that's late… why couldn't you just figure that out sooner?"

"I am sorry Brooke… please forgive me."

"I am sorry too."

Peyton's POV

Peyton got in her car and drove to Brooke. - I can't forgive them! I can't. I have to see Brooke. – She was gathering all her anger. - How could her best friend in the whole wide world cheat on her with Lucas! -

Peyton walked towards the red door. She rang the bell.

Brooke opened and saw that Peyton cried.

"Hey…"

"Brooke… I need to talk to you."

"Sure… Come in."

Peyton walked into the living room and looked down, she doesn't want to be angry on her best friend but what she did…

"Brooke, I don't know what hurts most. You and Lucas sneaking behind my back or you lying to my face about it!"

"Peyton…"

"What? You wanna apologize? Well go ahead but not to me… to Lucas."

"Peyton, what are you talking about! Are you saying that you was dating Lucas too?"

"Stop lying! How could you!"

Peyton walked away to her car and a tear was rolling down her face. She loved Lucas with her whole heart and she loved Brooke too more then anything else. - God! How could I be so blind! –

Peyton drove home to her house but the door was open. That meant that someone was in her house. She walked as quiet as possible to the kitchen, because there was no one in the in the living room. There must be someone upstairs, she took a knife of the kitchen counter and didn't knew what to do. She wanted to call the police but she left her cell in her room. All she could do was grabbing all her courage together and face it.

She didn't heard anything but she was still very careful, there she was, one step further and she will see the person that got in her house.

"1, 2, 3" She stood in her room looking at a guy, not much older then her with a baby in his arms. – This can't be true, he left for good. - They were standing there looking at eachother, not believing that they would see eachother again.

"Jake…"

"Peyton…"

Brooke's POV

Brooke heard the doorbell rang again and she hoped it was Peyton to make things clear. She didn't understand it. – Does it mean that Lucas was dating us both? It would be typical Lucas. I can't believe it!-

Brooke opened the door and saw a guy standing there with gorgeous brown eyes.

What was happening? Could this be true? I can't believe it… -

"Felix…"

"Brooke…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Is this a dream?**

Peyton's POV

Peyton dropped her knife and her heart was starting to beat much faster than it already did. - Could this be true? Jake in Tree Hill? Again? –

Peyton and Jake hugged and didn't say a thing, just enjoying the bodies of eachother. They both closed their eyes and wished that this dream wouldn't end.

"O my God. I can't believe you are here."

"Me neither but I just knew that I had to come back to you."

They looked eachother in the eye. He missed those beautiful eyes and she missed his cute eyebrows.

"You are even more gorgeous then I imagined."

Peyton blushed and looked down.

"When I was away from you, I kept imagine how great it would be to see you again but…"

"There is a 'but'…?"

Peyton looked surprised, nothing good comes after a 'bud'.

"…but you standing here before me. Holding you in my arms… it's beyond great!"

Jake gave her a forehead kiss and let his hand go trough her curly hair.

Peyton was starting to cry, she broke up with Lucas and now Jake comes rushing in.

I love Lucas but Jake was the love of my life until he left. I moved on and now he's back and it's all getting complicated again. –

"What's wrong?" Jake was holding her head in his hands and he looked at her eyes. They were red and her mascara was a little bit ruined.

"Nothing… I'm just so glad you're here." Peyton didn't wanted to tell Jake about Lucas and Brooke. Not yet. – I will just enjoy now the fact that Jake is here. –

Peyton hold Jake closer to her and Jake respond to let his head rest on her shoulder.

Brooke's POV

Brooke couldn't believe that Felix was standing before her, after he was gone for a year.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you again."

"It's okay, come here…"

Felix and Brooke hugged but what they didn't know was that Lucas was watching from the other side of the road.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Of course."

After they were sitting in the living room and talking about Felix, why he's here and how Brooke has been. They went upstairs…

"So are you still in for Friends With Benefits?" Felix smiled and laughed. Brooke laughed along. – Lucas broke up with me, I need to move on and Felix is a great way –

"No, no FWB. I just wanna know... how long are you gonna be in Tree Hill?" Brooke looked in his eyes and she didn't want to be hurt again.

"As long as you want…" Felix looked in her eyes and kissed her on her lips. Brooke started to kiss back and continued their journey on her bed.

Peyton's POV

"Where is Jenny?" Peyton looked around and expected that Jenny came with Jake.

"Uhhh. Peyton… I think we need to talk." Jake let her go and they sat on her bed.

"Okay…" Peyton wanted to know what was going on. – Where was Jenny? What happened? –

"Well this is very hard for me but Jenny is not mine…" Jake looked down and looked at his hand. They were shaking, it was difficult to talk about it.

"What? What do you mean Jake?" Peyton looked very surprised. – I can't believe it, Jenny is not Jake's? –

"Nikki lied to me. She lied Peyton… she lied." Jake started to cry and Peyton was holding his hand.

"So who has Jenny now?" Peyton removed a tear from Jake's cheek.

"Well there is more I wanted to tell you…"

It was quiet for a while and Peyton didn't know what to expect.

"… I met someone. Her name is Taylor."


End file.
